An ARMYs Dream
by AraArahime
Summary: You finally get to meet your BTS bias in real life at KCON 2016 in LA!


**Any ARMYs out there? Well I have a story for you. BTS x Reader. Something of the sort. This is where most of your dreams will come true!**

 _You are finally able to go to one of BTS's concerts. However, you are at the KCON 2016 in LA. You enjoy the concerts of each K-pop band. Then, it's time for some meet and greets! + some fan signing_

 _Jin's Path_

Your heart is beating uncontrollably as you approach Jin. You are finally seeing your bias up close for the first time in your entire life. You didn't know how to start the conversation so you say "Hello."

He smiles at you "Hello. I like your shirt."

"Oh, thank you," you answer, blushing as you look down at your shirt. You are wearing a pink t-shirt with Sleeping Beauty on it, and you knew that it was Jin's favorite color. You hand Jin a BTS autograph card and he signs it.

"Here you go," he hands you your card and shakes your hand.

"Thank you so much!" you exclaim excitedly. You knew from that moment on, you would always wear that t-shirt he complimented and you would never, ever wash that hand he shook, ever again.

 _Rap Monster's Path_

You approach Rap Monster and before you speak, he says something instead "What's up? What can I do for you today?"

"U-um…Can I please have your autograph and can you draw me a little picture too? Just a quick one is fine," you stutter.

"Sure, just hold on a sec," he replies coolly. After a brief moment, he hands you a card with his autograph and a small cartoon girl with a caption bubble saying 'BTS!'

"Thank you!" and the two of you high-five. Then you leave happily.

 _Suga's Path_

Suga sits there glumly as you approach. You come up to him and the first thing you say causes him to smile. "Thank you so much for making such great music. I will always continue to support you guys."

"Thank you for your support," he struggles with his English. You are dying to laugh at his adorableness but you decide to hold it in. He signs his autograph on a card and gives it to you. He shakes your hand. As you walk away, you sigh happily remembering his smile.

 _J-Hope's Path_

J-Hope is sitting in his seat, smiling eagerly. You approach him and his smile widens. "Hi!"

"Hello," you smile back at him.

"You want my autograph, don't you?" he asks.

"Yes, please," you nod, happy that he knew what you wanted. He signs a card and puts on a Bangtan sticker. He gives you the card and does a little cat aegyo. You giggle a little then high-five him.

"Come to our next concert!" he yells after you.

"I won't miss it," you reply as you walk.

 _Jimin's Path_

You are so excited to meet Jimin in person that you think your heart might explode. You approach him and he is already smiling. "Hello," you say shyly.

He beckons you to come closer. "Here, I'll give you an autograph." You come a little closer and watch as he writes his autograph (which took up most of the space on the card), and he draws a mini version of himself. He bites his lip and colors in his shirt. You stare at him, speechless from seeing him up close. He looks up, sees you staring and smiles at you. You couldn't resist but smile back at him.

"Thank you!" you say.

"No problem," he smiles. He gives you a bonus by giving you a sticker with his picture.

 _V's Path_

V smiles at you as you approach him. "Hello!"

"Hi!" you exclaim.

He waves a BTS autograph around in front of you. "So what would you like today?"

"An autograph please, and is a selfie okay, too?" you ask.

"Sure, okay," he responds. He does the autograph first, which takes up the entire card, and then waits as you take out your phone. You turn around and V poses for the camera and casually slings his arm around your shoulder. He makes a peace sign with his other hand and you snap the perfect picture. You are so happy you are about to burst off into outer space. He hands you your card.

"Thank you so much!" you exclaim.

"Anytime," V smiles as you high-five each other. This is a day you were never going to forget.

 _Jungkook's Path_

You hand Jungkook an autograph card. "Hello."

"Hi Jungkook, can I also have a selca too?" you ask, hoping he agrees.

"Sure," he responds as you take your phone out. He smiles at the camera and you take the selca.

"You have a beautiful smile," he grins at you and you smile even more.

"Thank you," you respond as you watch him sign the card.

"Enjoy," he says as he blows you a kiss. You leave happily unable to forget everything he just did just for you.

 **Oh my gosh XD it's so hard to not be repetitive here. There are seven of them. I was fangirling so hard as I was writing this XD hope you ARMYs enjoy this since this is my first BTS story.**


End file.
